


Forbidden Love

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Family Secrets [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Without the affection of his brother, Misaki feels awfully empty inside. Takahiro can sense that something is wrong and decides to talk to Misaki, but they are interrupted and their secret is discovered.Warning: sibling incest!《Originally written in 2014》





	1. Discovering the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinji/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to 'Brotherly Love', so you can probably guess that there's incest in this story too, right? I got this request after finishing that fic, but to be completely honest I'm not sure if it was requested by the same person. I really can't remember. At any rate, the story takes place around the time Misaki meets Akihiko in canon, which means there's no need for an 'underage' warning here. Yay!

"Usagi, it feels like it's been ages since I last saw you!" Takahiro greeted, standing by the door with a wide grin on his face. "Come on in! How are you doing? We haven't talked to each other for so long."

Akihiko lazily kicked off his shoes and placed them on the genkan. "Sorry about that. Apparently my editor thought it would be a good idea to keep me hostage in my own house. That woman has the strangest methods to keep me focused."

"At least you have finished another book. I can't wait to read it!"

A chuckle erupted from the back of Akihiko's throat. "You're as enthusiastic as ever," he said, sounding quite amused. "It's flattering that you have been reading my novels since high school. I don't think you know how much it means to me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Usagi. You're a fantastic writer and all of your works are masterpieces! There's no way I could not enjoy them."

While the two friends were smiling at one another, Misaki had returned from school and was unable to get inside as Akihiko was blocking the passage. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt their conversation, so he waited outside until they finally noticed. Takahiro was the first to catch sight of him.

"Oh, you're home early," he pointed out. "How was school?"

"It was good, I guess,” Misaki said awkwardly, “Nothing interested happened today."

"I suppose school isn't all that exciting." Takahiro laughed and then gestured at Akihiko, who stepped aside so Misaki could enter. "This is Usami Akihiko, a good friend of mine who also happens to be a best-selling author. We have known each other since high school, but I don't think you've ever seen him before." His gaze darted to Akihiko. "Usagi, this is my little brother, Misaki."

"Nice to meet you," Akihiko said, not bothering to feign interest in Misaki. He had heard so many things about the boy from Takahiro, but there was nothing special about the plain appearance before him. Misaki looked like an ordinary teenager to him, not at all what he had in mind after all the times he'd listened to Takahiro praise his younger brother.

Misaki wasn't exactly fond of Akihiko either, but he flashed a smile nonetheless before looking back at Takahiro.

"I've got homework to do, so I'll be in my room. Have fun!" Walking past the other men swiftly, Misaki got to his room. He didn’t want to bother them.

Takahiro was puzzled by Misaki's behavior. Being so evasive wasn't like him at all and he was usually way more talkative when he came back from school, no matter how tired he was. Was it because of Akihiko's presence? Misaki was a pretty spontaneous person, so that didn't make any sense either.

There were worse things Takahiro's mind could come up with, like Misaki being bullied by classmates. The more he thought about it, the more worried he became. He was more than a little disappointed that Misaki still didn't talk about his problems. In those four years that had passed, it felt like nothing had changed.

Hastily, Takahiro ran to the kitchen to make his friend a cup of coffee, not wanting to make Akihiko feel unwelcome. He knew it was rude to leave guests all by themselves, but he had to talk to Misaki. Grabbing one mug from the kitchen cabinet, he poured the coffee into it and brought it to the living room. Akihiko had already taken a seat there and accepted the cup of coffee with a look of confusion.

"Don't you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Actually, I think I need to check up on Misaki," Takahiro replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes, so please excuse me."

"Go ahead. I'll just wait here."

Takahiro showed him a grateful smile and made his way to Misaki's bedroom. Despite not getting along with his own siblings, Akihiko was such an understanding person. Takahiro was praising his dear friend while he walked, but cleared his head once he was in front of the door to Misaki's room. He knocked gently.

"Come in," Misaki called.

When Takahiro opened the door, he saw that his brother was indeed doing his homework.

"Misaki," he began as he closed the door behind him, "what's the matter with you? Where did that bright, cheerful look in your eyes go? You're hiding something from me again, aren't you?"

"It's not that, I just..."

"You just what?"

"No, it's nothing," Misaki replied, his eyes fixed on the textbook on his desk. "Nii-chan, you have a guest downstairs, so you should go back to him. Besides, I need to focus on my homework."

Takahiro heaved a sigh, wondering why Misaki had to be so stubborn. It was obvious that he wasn't okay, but he still refused to tell him. It was just like that time when he had a nightmare about their parents. If Takahiro could get his brother to talk to him back then, he should be able to do it again.

“I don’t want to leave you here by yourself when you’re clearly upset about something,” he said confidently, folding his arms.

“Why are you so persistent all of a sudden?”

“Because I love you, Misaki,” Takahiro replied, his gaze softening. “That’s why.”

Misaki’s face flushed as he looked at his brother, biting his bottom lip. He was embarrassed, because he had been worrying for no reason, but he didn’t want to tell Takahiro that. It had just been so long since he had heard those words, so he was starting to believe that Takahiro’s feelings for him had changed. Perhaps that was why he didn’t really like Akihiko.

‘Was I really…jealous just now?’

“Are you all right?” Takahiro asked, his voice laced with concern. “You’re so quiet all of a sudden.”

“I’m sorry,” Misaki said, looking down. “I was just thinking, since you hadn’t told me what you just said, that you didn’t love me anymore. Now that I think about it, it’s so ridiculous that such a thought has even crossed my mind. I know you care about me.”

With a smile, Takahiro walked over to his brother and laid his hands on his shoulders. He couldn’t imagine that Misaki was actually worried about his feelings, but it was true that he hadn’t really showed his affection for Misaki in a while. It was time to make up for that, he decided. He inched closer to the other until his face was so close that their lips almost touched.

"I could never stop loving you," came from his mouth before he kissed Misaki sweetly. If it was love that the latter wanted, Takahiro wouldn't hesitate to give him all he could offer.

Lips parted and breaths mingled as Takahiro's tongue found its way into Misaki's hot, welcoming mouth. They both moaned, recognizing the feeling all too well, yet unable to get enough of it. It had been too long since they shared a kiss. Takahiro was aware that Akihiko was still waiting for him in the living room, but for once he didn't care.

Massaging the other's shoulders as he held him, Takahiro let his tongue trace circles on the inside of Misaki's mouth. He knew that was one of his brother's sensitive areas and made sure to use that knowledge to his advantage. It was all for the sake of showing Misaki love.

Misaki retracted his mouth and sat back, staring at Takahiro. His face was red, but he didn't seem to have any intention of hiding that. His mouth closed and he swallowed, preparing to speak.

"Nii-chan, we can't do this now. What about Usa—"

"He said he would wait," Takahiro replied, running his hands over Misaki's arms. "Right now, you are much more important to me. I feel like I have neglected you in the past couple of months, but I want you to know that my feelings haven't changed one bit."

The soothing words made Misaki blush harder. He tore his eyes away, fearing that he might drown in happiness if he kept looking at that loving expression. Even though he knew it was wrong, the love between them felt right...and it made him truly happy that Takahiro appeared to be feeling the same way. As long as it was their secret, there was nothing to worry about.

Well, except for the fact that this meant that he was gay. Misaki had yet to accept that part of himself.

A sudden warmth tickled Misaki's torso and he discovered that Takahiro's hands were caressing him there. Clearly, Akihiko's presence was no reason for Takahiro to stop, and frankly Misaki didn't want him to anyway. He was enjoying the gentle touches and the soft kisses on his neck and emitted a fleeting moan as his body responded.

Hearing the sound of pleasure, Takahiro smiled against silky skin. Touching Misaki's body was addictive; he wanted to do it more. Lifting the sweater his little brother was wearing, he paused to look at the smooth skin of his chest and the two pink, erect nipples. Leaning forward, Takahiro licked one of the nubs. His hands moved to Misaki's hips, keeping a hold on him.

"Ahh, Nii-chan!" Misaki cried, feeling the heat that moved around the titillated bud, "Don't—nhh!"

Takahiro was too busy to speak and wrapped his lips around the wet nipple, sucking on it with just enough force. He was _not_ going to neglect Misaki again. Battling with the button of the other’s pants, he tried to undress Misaki further. As he succeeded in undoing it, he pushed the jeans and underwear down a little bit. Since Misaki was still sitting on the chair, it didn’t get far at all, but it would suffice for the time being.

About half of Misaki’s manhood popped out of his boxers, the tip pink and spongy. Takahiro couldn’t resist squeezing it, drawing a gasp from his younger brother. He then began to run his fingers up and down the throbbing flesh. His hands and lips worked together, moving at the same speed, and Misaki simply couldn’t keep quiet.

Their fun time was rudely interrupted when the door swung open, startling the both of them. Takahiro freed the nipple from his mouth to look up, his eyes widening in fear when he saw Akihiko there. The author appeared to be just as shocked as them. He did not move from his spot, merely staring at the two brothers who were in the middle of something he wasn’t supposed to witness.

“Ta-Takahiro?”


	2. Sharing is Caring

The discovery had taken Akihiko by surprise, yet he managed to utter his friend's name with the most dumbfounded expression on his face. Even Takahiro was amazed by how much emotion his usually composed friend showed, but this was not the time to be thinking of such things.

"Usagi!" Takahiro began desperately, "it's not what it looks like!"

"Do you really think I'll fall for the oldest trick in the book?" Akihiko asked, sighing in disappointment. "How many times have people used that line? It's getting old, if I may say so. Anyway, I shouldn't be so surprised about all of this, given that you talk about your little brother all the time."

"I have a name, you know!" Misaki yelled angrily.

Akihiko ignored him and kept his eyes on Takahiro. "You do realize that what you're doing is wrong, don't you? I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, but touching your own sibling like that could get you into trouble."

"You don't understand!" Takahiro said. "I really love Misaki; he's more than just a brother to me."

While glaring at the 'intruder', Misaki managed to catch a glimpse of a certain emotion in Akihiko's eyes. Perhaps he was mistaken, but he could've sworn that he saw jealousy in those lavender eyes. What did that mean?

Misaki remained silent and let Takahiro handle it, feeling as though he would only make things worse if he opened his mouth. Akihiko wasn't fond of him already, and if he really was jealous it surely wouldn't get better. Actually, Misaki was wondering if his brother was aware of it to begin with.

The silence urged Takahiro to speak again.

"Listen, I understand that this may be confusing, but I'm not just using Misaki," he confessed. "I really do love him."

Akihiko looked away from them, staring at the window on his left. "I should've known this from the start. The way you talk about him, even when he isn't around, makes it pretty obvious that you care about him a lot. I just didn't expect...this."

"I'm sorry, Usagi. You're my best friend and I was afraid that our friendship would be ruined if I told you about, well, us."

The hurt expression on Akihiko's face caused Misaki to feel sorry for him. Clearly, Takahiro had no idea how his 'friend' felt about him and didn't know that he was hurting Akihiko. It had to be painful to not be loved by the person you care about most, but Misaki refused to hand Takahiro over just like that. He tugged at his brother's sleeve to get his attention.

"I think he's in pain," Misaki whispered, trying to raise awareness.

Takahiro blinked a couple of times before his gaze traveled back to Akihiko. Even upon seeing the look in his friend’s eyes, he was unable to connect all of the dots.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper. "Is it because I didn't tell him?" He frowned as Misaki shook his head. "What is it then?"

Misaki actually felt like hitting his brother on the head with a book for his cluelessness. Just how could someone be so dense? Even Misaki was quicker to realize Akihiko's feelings and he barely even knew him!

It wasn't necessary to scold anyone, because Akihiko had already made up his mind and mustered up all of his courage. His eyes were on Takahiro and his expression was dead serious. He inhaled through his mouth and then let the words flow.

"Since you've told me your secret, I'll have to tell you mine," he said somewhat dramatically. "You see, I've been holding back my feelings for the one I love, just like you. For ten years, I have been a loyal friend. I always restrained my love in order to stay close to that special someone, hoping that we'd be lovers someday." Pausing, he smiled bitterly. "I never thought that a kid would get what I have been praying for all this time."

"Usagi, are you...?" Takahiro had to swallow in order to finish that sentence. "Are you saying that you're in love with me?" His eyes were unnaturally wide and his body tense.

"Yes, I love you more than you know."

"Then why didn't you—"

"Because I was afraid of destroying our friendship as well," Akihiko admitted. "I wasn't sure how you would react if you found out that I'm gay. Not everyone is okay with having gay friends."

Takahiro was at a loss for words, wondering how he could have been so blind. Akihiko had been in love with him since high school, but he had never noticed that, let alone thought that his friend was a homosexual. There were some things about Akihiko which he considered weird, like how clingy he was, but he had always believed it was because of his lonesome childhood.

"I...I had no idea..."

"You don’t say," Akihiko replied with a humorless chuckle.

Takahiro let out a shaky breath. "Usagi, I'm really, truly sorry for never realizing how you felt. I guess I was so happy to have you as my friend that I never noticed it. Although I'm afraid I still couldn't have returned your feelings, it would have been better if I knew how you felt."

Misaki felt his own jealousy return, but he didn't need to worry as Takahiro already said he couldn't return Akihiko's feelings. Still, what if his brother suddenly changed his mind? He tried to find out how Takahiro was feeling by looking at his face, but all he saw was pity.

"If...if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me," Takahiro continued, keeping his gaze fixed on his friend.

With a thoughtful look in his eyes, Akihiko stared at the ground. The longer he thought, the more nervous Takahiro became. He feared that what he had said might destroy the bond they had either way, and he didn’t want to lose his close friend.

“Usagi, please talk to me!” he pleaded.

“...There’s one thing I could think of, but it seems ridiculous,” Akihiko said softly. “I don’t want to force you.”

The Takahashi brothers held their breaths and watched the author in suspense, waiting for him to tell them. Misaki grew concerned, but his eyes widened when Akihiko cast a loving glance at his older brother.

“Forgive me for being selfish, but I would like to make love to you, just this one time.”

“W-what? Really, do you hear yourself?!” Takahiro was blushing like mad and Misaki could feel his body tremble against his own. Frankly, he was just as shocked as Takahiro, not to mention upset that Akihiko was practically trying to steal him away.

However, he quickly reconsidered. Since Akihiko said he only wanted to make love to Takahiro one time, didn’t that mean he was just worrying too much?

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Akihiko explained calmly, “but I want you to know that I’ve been wanting to do that with you for a very long time. Like I said, I don’t want to force you. You owe me nothing.”

Takahiro was still speechless, his face getting redder with each second that passed. Even so, he didn’t seem disgusted by what Akihiko said to him. It gave Misaki the idea that his brother may be attracted to his best friend a little bit. His own reaction towards that idea irritated him; he felt like a love-struck girl.

“This is so strange,” Misaki muttered, unconsciously voicing his thoughts.

“Misaki,” Takahiro whispered uncertainly. “It’s not because I like Usagi, but he deserves to get some reciprocation for all the years he has loved me. I want you to know that I don’t mean to betray you, so—”

“Y-you’re really going to let him…?” Misaki sputtered. “…I mean here and now, in my room?”

“Well, that is—” Takahiro stopped talking and turned his attention to Akihiko. “Misaki is still kind of—”

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head and approached the two. “Usually, I’m not into this sort of thing, but I suppose we’ll have to make an exception,” he responded rather vaguely. As he noticed the questioning looks he was getting, he added, “Let him join us; it’s only fair since I interrupted the two of you.”

‘Is this even real?’ Misaki asked himself. ‘Does he really suggest that we have a threesome?’ Bright red colored his cheeks as he stared at the man in disbelief, but Akihiko showed no signs of fooling around. ‘Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?’

Two out of three were blushing as they stood there, frozen in place. Akihiko heaved a sigh as he noticed how tense and uneasy the Takahashi brothers were and let his eyes wander to Misaki's bed.

"Takahiro, I think it's for the best if we go to your bedroom instead of doing it here," he pointed out.

"Y-you're right!" Takahiro stuttered in reply, not nearly as composed as his close friend. He took Misaki's hand and whispered something in his ear, which Akihiko assumed was to put the teen at ease. Truth be told, Akihiko wasn't all that calm either, but his poker face could fool anyone.

Misaki didn't speak to either of the men in his room and simply followed Takahiro as he walked towards the door. Stepping aside, Akihiko let them both pass before going after them. Takahiro led them to his bedroom. The door swung open and they all entered. Being the last one to walk through the door, Akihiko shut it.

The bedroom wasn't anything special, but Akihiko felt no need to complain. There was a double bed that was big enough for what they were about to do and that was all that mattered. Akihiko was already moving towards the bed, but stopped when he noticed that the other two didn't do the same. He stared at Takahiro with a questioning look as he got the feeling that his beloved friend was having second thoughts.

"Are you okay, Takahiro?" he asked in a calming voice.

"Yes, but...I'm kind of confused. It's so weird to imagine that you and me are going to do this after all the years we've been friends. On top of that, I've never had a t-threesome before."

"Neither have I, but there’s a first time for everything."

Since Takahiro hadn't even moved an inch closer to the bed, Akihiko decided that some persuasion was needed. In large, slow steps, he approached Takahiro and then cupped his face gently. Running his index finger across the jawline, he leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Takahiro's. It was the first kiss between him and the love of his life.

It was easy to tell that Akihiko was experienced when it came to kissing. He sucked and gently bit Takahiro's bottom lip to excite him, but the kiss remained gentle until the end. They broke apart and Takahiro's face flushed when he saw a loving gaze in his friend’s eyes.

Another pair of eyes watched them, but they were filled with jealousy rather than love. Misaki wasn’t happy to see someone else kiss his brother, not since Akihiko didn’t even seem to care that he was doing it right in front of him. He told himself to bear with it for the moment, because he knew this had to be important and precious to Akihiko. Averting his gaze, he whimpered softly when he felt his erection twitch suddenly.

“Get on the bed,” Akihiko ordered huskily as he let go of Takahiro’s face. His eyes darted to Misaki and he beckoned him. “You too.”

Misaki swallowed, but did as he was told. Sitting down next to his older brother, he felt a warm hand caress his arm gently. Takahiro smiled at him as he whispered reassuring words in his ear. He stopped when Akihiko climbed onto the bed as well, their gazes locking once more.

They didn’t say anything to each other while Akihiko undressed Takahiro. There was little to no resistance, but it was quite obvious that Takahiro wasn’t comfortable with the way Akihiko stared at his half-naked body once his shirt had been taken off. Cold fingertips touched the skin of his chest, drawing a gasp from him.

Akihiko appeared to be in a trance, but he got himself together soon enough and reached for the button of Takahiro’s pants. All eyes were on his hands, watching intensely as he undid it. Akihiko felt these stares, but he paid no attention to them. He unzipped the trousers with a single, swift move, allowing the fabric to part. His gaze fell on the white boxers Takahiro was wearing and he felt a smug smirk tug at his lips as he saw that his friend was already hard.

“I’m glad to see that you’re already like this,” he purred lustfully. “Now let’s see what _he_ is like.”

Akihiko turned to Misaki and inched closer, causing him to lean back and look at him wide-eyed. Dexterously, Akihiko got Misaki out of his still half-undone clothes. A naughty glint in his eyes as he looked at Misaki made shivers run down the teen’s spine. Something about that look aroused him; it felt like Akihiko was promising him pleasure beyond measure.

All that had been covering Misaki’s body was thrown on the floor. Takahiro stared at him, the longing from before returning to him. He brought his lips to Misaki’s and kissed him, feeling his brother respond and hearing him moan. They were being watched by Akihiko, who was busy taking his clothes off. Surprisingly, he found the sight before him somewhat endearing and stimulating. Furthermore, Misaki had begun to spark his interest as well, although it was purely sexual.

As much as he enjoyed the show, Akihiko was feeling a bit left out. Crawling closer to the Takahashi siblings, he placed his hands on either of the males’ hips, instantly drawing the attention to himself. The two watched him with red all over their faces, and Akihiko couldn’t stop his smirk from growing wider.

“You’re not planning on continuing without me, are you?” he asked playfully, running his hands over their thighs suggestively.

“O-of course not!” Takahiro replied. “I’m sorry, Usagi!”

“Oh, it’s quite all right, but I’d like for us to get started now. Takahiro, I want you to get naked and sit in front of me on all fours. As for Misaki…you can decide what you want to do to him.”

Takahiro didn’t even know what to say to that; Akihiko’s boldness shocked him. Misaki had never said those things to him before as he was way too shy for that himself. Akihiko, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly okay with talking about sex. He wasn’t scared to let anyone know what he wanted and what he’d do to them. It was all a little frightening, but it also turned him on.

“I’m waiting,” Akihiko teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes…u-uhm…” Takahiro’s mind was a mess as it tried to form a response, so in the end he just stopped talking and undressed himself. He dropped his pants and underwear on the pile with other clothes and positioned himself just like Akihiko had ordered. Facing Misaki, he took a deep breath.

“Misaki, can you sit on your knees and face me?” he asked gently, taking off his glasses and laying them on the nightstand.

A nod came as a hesitant response. Misaki sat up, blushing as his erection got awfully close to his brother’s face. Warmth and wetness surrounded his cock when Takahiro opened his mouth and took in his cock. At the same time, Akihiko began to pump Takahiro’s member while pushing a saliva-coated finger into him. Takahiro cried out around the flesh in his mouth.

“Nhh! Nii-chan, don’t do that!”

Akihiko chuckled and fingered Takahiro faster, trying to get him to moan more. If he managed to tease Misaki by pleasuring Takahiro, he could kill two birds with one stone. The Takahashi brothers were both pretty vocal and Akihiko had always loved passionate cries and pleas for release. He had to admit that Misaki’s moans were cuter, but Takahiro’s weren’t bad either.

Slowly but surely, Misaki and Takahiro began to relax a little. Their nervousness faded gradually as they became too transfixed on the activities taking place. Takahiro fondled the cock in his mouth with his tongue, rewarded with another moan ripping through Misaki’s throat. Small, soft hands gripped his shoulders as he sucked on the tip.

On the other side of the bed, fingers worked on making Takahiro loosen up. They made scissoring motions and stabbed his prostate occasionally as the other hand was still pumping Takahiro’s dick. While preparing the man for the lovemaking, Akihiko asked himself whether it was all real or not. It had always been part of his fantasies to touch Takahiro like this and, even though he had to share him with Misaki, it made him truly happy.

Speaking of Misaki, Akihiko realized that he liked the boy more than he thought at first. Although their first meeting had been a bit stiff, he’d grown fond of him already. Misaki was even more innocent than Takahiro, and Akihiko couldn’t resist toying with the both of them.

“You’re pretty tight,” he commented, pushing a third finger inside of him. “Come to think of it, when’s the last time the two of you had sex?”

Moving back, Takahiro released Misaki’s length from his mouth and glanced over his shoulder. “W-what? W-why do you ask?” he asked, face flushing in embarrassment.

“I was just curious. It must be nice to live under the same roof; you can basically do it every day if you want to. I know that I would use that to my advantage, but it seems to me you haven’t done this very often.”

“Misaki and I don’t do—”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Akihiko interrupted him. “Perhaps you should get back to what you were doing; he looks like he can use some help.”

Takahiro glanced at Misaki’s face, noticing that it was red and how those beautiful eyes were glazed over, clouded with desire and need. Eying the cock in front of him, he took it back in his mouth and bobbed his head. Despite not wearing glasses, Takahiro was able to see Misaki’s expression clearly. His adorable little brother was biting his lip, fighting back moans.

"Mmmm...N-Nii-chan," Misaki said timidly.

Hearing his name being called in such a sweet voice, Takahiro emitted a groan and wrapped his hand around the base of Misaki's erection. He pumped and sucked simultaneously, but it was hard to stay focused with three fingers assaulting his prostate gland. Takahiro didn't give up though.

The reaction amused Akihiko as much as it aroused him. The fact that Takahiro was such a pleaser in sexual acts surprised him, given how carefree his friend was most of the time. He knew it was partially because of Misaki, who meant the world to Takahiro. He wanted so badly to be treasured like that, but it was not to be. The best he could do was enjoy this one-time opportunity to the fullest.

Slick fingers pulled out of the almost scorching heat of Takahiro's insides. Saliva hit the palm of Akihiko's hand as he spit on it and he rubbed the natural lube on his hardness. Still touching the other's dick, he tried to get Takahiro more into it before penetrating him. He bent over him to nip at his back.

"I'm going to put it in you," Akihiko spoke hoarsely, leaving small bites. "I can't wait to be inside of you, Takahiro. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Misaki’s cock was still filling up Takahiro’s mouth, so he was unable to respond. Frankly, he wasn't even sure what to say had he been able to. Akihiko was so direct that it made every thought in his head shatter like glass. His low voice was as erotic as the way he moved. There was skill and confidence, as well as pure, unrequited love. No matter what Akihiko did, he made Takahiro feel wanted.

It wasn't any different when Akihiko began to sink into Takahiro's body carefully. As muscles were forced further apart by Akihiko's thick member, a muffled moan of pain and pleasure came from his lips. Being on the receiving end was new to Takahiro, which didn’t help in making the penetration any less painful. If anything, he felt like Akihiko was trying to tear him apart.

Fortunately, Akihiko knew that his friend was in pain and waited until he had gotten used to the feeling. While waiting, he let his gaze fall upon Misaki, whose dick was still greedily taken in by Takahiro's mouth. His face was a mask of rapture, his eyes wet and his lips glossy and parted.

Misaki was staring back at Akihiko, but his eyesight was blurry from the tears of pleasure. With the heat entrapping his cock, he could only gasp and moan his brother’s name over and over again, as though he was pleading.

“Nii-chan, I’m— _aahhh_!” Misaki’s words turned into a cry of pleasure as he came in Takahiro’s mouth. As his body shuddered in ecstasy, he felt weak and unstable. It didn’t help when his brother’s tongue ran over his sodden cock.

Takahiro continued to lick until he had collected all of the semen, and then swallowed it in one go. Pulling back, he let his mouth slip off of Misaki’s length and peered at him through his dark eyelashes. He saw his chest heaving as he breathed, small beads of sweat decorating his flushed skin.

There wasn’t much time to marvel the sight. As Akihiko began to thrust, Takahiro clenched his eyes shut. The feeling was overwhelming, the size of Akihiko’s cock igniting an intense, yet pleasant stinging. Breaths quickened and heartbeats accelerated every time Akihiko moved back in.

Blood rushed through Akihiko’s veins and his senses were as sharp as they could be. Takahiro’s voice, scent, warmth; he perceived it all. He tasted the man on his tongue as he licked a trail up his neck.

“Usagi!” Takahiro yelped when he felt bites marking the skin of his neck.

“Your body is so hot,” Akihiko groaned into his ear. “It feels great.”

The two were so caught up in the moment that they had almost forgotten about Misaki, who was sitting in front of his brother silently. Akihiko let his gaze linger on the teen for a moment. An attractive smirk played on his lips. He knew how Misaki could make himself useful.

“Why don’t you return the favor?” he suggested, deliberately pumping the dick in his hand harder to draw the teen’s attention to it. “It would be nice to reward him for making you feel good, don’t you agree?”

Misaki’s face lit up, a bright blush dusting his cheeks. “I-I’ve never—”

“He’s never…done that before,” Takahiro finished, moaning and groaning as he spoke. “Usagi, we shouldn’t force Misaki into anything.”

“I understand. Giving head isn’t hard at all though, and if I’m not mistaken you’re already pretty close, so it won’t take very long either. Isn’t it about time he learns to give pleasure instead of just taking it? You deserve it, Takahiro.”

The oldest Takahashi was reluctantly staring at Misaki, easily noticing the uncertainty in his eyes. Takahiro was conflicted; he didn’t want his little brother to feel left out, but he refused to put any pressure on him. Misaki wasn’t nearly as confident as Akihiko and often came across as anxious during sexual acts. It was always Takahiro pleasuring him, but that had never been an issue to either of them.

“Can you come a little closer, Misaki?” Takahiro asked in a gentle voice, trying not to scream as Akihiko suddenly found his sweet spot.

A bit hesitantly, Misaki sat on his hands and knees, his face no more than two inches away from his brother’s. Their mouths locked in a kiss that made Misaki feel warm and light-headed, and he had to grip Takahiro’s arms for support. Their tongues found each other, moving in a pattern that only the two of them were familiar with. All the while, another tongue was tracing shapes between Takahiro’s shoulder blades.

The taste of those sweet, plump lips along with the feeling of being filled was so delicious that Takahiro was more than ready to spill his seed. Sounds were coming from two different sides and filled his ears like music—a harmony of muffled, innocent moans and low, hoarse groans. To top it off, he had Akihiko playing with his pulsing cock and Misaki’s tongue rubbing against his own. It sent him into a state of bliss.

As he reached his orgasm, Takahiro let out a strangled cry. His semen hit the sheets and Misaki’s lower body, which made Misaki break the kiss and yelp in surprise. Takahiro’s body tensed as he climaxed, sending Akihiko over the edge as well.

“T…Takahiro!” Akihiko usually wasn’t loud, but he couldn’t control his voice or the words that fell from his lips as he emptied himself inside of the man he loved.

Misaki watched them with an even brighter color on his face than before. When Akihiko called his brother’s name, he almost grew hard again—he would have if his body wasn’t so exhausted. Brown eyes were on him, but Misaki was only paying attention to Akihiko.

Eventually, Akihiko finished and pulled out, staring at the white stickiness dripping out of Takahiro’s ass. His eyes gleamed victoriously, as though he had accomplished something big.

“I must say, I’m positively surprised by the result of this threesome,” he said coolly. “Thank you for giving me a chance, Takahiro” –he looked over at Misaki— “and you too, kiddo.”

“Is it that hard to remember my name?” Misaki asked irritably.

As expected, Akihiko ignored him once again and got off the bed. “I’d love to stay, but I have to get going now. I’ll pay another visit soon.”

Takahiro just nodded, a little too breathless to speak words. He started looking for his clothes and putting them back on. Before seeing Akihiko out, he turned to Misaki and cocked his head.

“Misaki, is it okay if—”

“Go ahead,” Misaki said, answering the question he knew Takahiro wanted to ask. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He waved his hand dismissively, giving his brother an okay, and waited for the two men to leave the room. When the door closed, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, tired from all the strange things that had happened.

The shower could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a threesome. Actually, I think this is the only time I wrote a lemon with a threesome. I know some of you would have liked more interaction between Misaki and Akihiko, but I felt like it would be out of place since they weren't all that close at this point. Takahiro ended up being in the middle because Misaki and Akihiko both love him.
> 
> Welp, I have sinned.


End file.
